halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps
The Spartan Corps (Sometimes referred to as Special Proficiency, Assault, Reconnaissance and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation (SPARTAN-IV) Program), is the UNSC's most elite special forces unit, utilising genetic, surgical and cybernetic augments, powered exoskeletons, expert training and advanced wargear to secure victory for the UNSC against otherwise impossible odds. Spartans are recruited from UNSC top-tier operators or from other closed super soldier programs, such as previous iterations of the Spartan program, or more secretive programs such as the Project Spartoi, Project Siren and Project Myrmidon. History First Generation The Spartan-IV program was originally brought about in 2553 as the brainchild of Musa-096, a crippled Spartan-II. Approved and funded by Admiral Margaret Parangosky, the program would use consenting adults recruited from the UNSCDF and new generation augmentations and armour. The program was quickly hailed as a huge success and the Spartan-IV program was elevated to its own branch within the UNSC Defence Force. Spartan-IVs ballooned to thousands very quickly, and the UNSC threw them at every major problem they had. Covenant remnant, Insurrectionists, pirates, exploration, guard duty, so on. The Spartan program was a huge success, and it seemed like it would only get bigger. This all began to change in July, 2557. When the UNSC Infinity arrived and subsequently crashed on Requiem, they came up against a numerically and technologically superior foe, with as much if not more combat experience. The Spartan-IVs took heavy casualties against both Sangheili and Promethean forces, and only just made it off Requiem. Their second tour, six months later, fared little better. Despite headway made by a number of Spartan teams, for the most part they took heavy casualties, far heavier than expected. Most of this was brought down to two factors. Ineffectiveness of chain of command, where Spartan assets were often heavily misused and deployed with little to no intelligence or support, and the second reason being significant skill gaps between The original Spartans and the new IVs. This became more and more apparent during Operation: BULLROAR where Spartan-II and III teams were placed upon the Infinity, and significantly outclassed their IV 'replacements'. This came to a head during the New Manila bombing. During a routine dock visit above the word of New Manila, A group of 30 Spartan-IVs and a single III, harbouring resentment for the UNSC for numerous reasons, chose this as their time to defect. Planting a substantial explosive device on S-Deck, in the Spartan hangar, they detonated it, killing almost 80 spartans and 200 UNSC personnel, and blowing a hole in the side of the ship. Hijacking a embarked Frigate, and sabotaging the others, they fled, leaving the UNSC Infinity stranded in space and venting atmosphere. The following hunt was rigorous and thorough, with most of the defectors killed, captured or executed. However, this wasn't the first time IVs defected, nor would it be the last. Given the loss of almost a third of the Infinity's Spartan compliment, UNSC High Command began to look closely at the Spartan program. Given the instabilities, the Spartan Branch was disbanded, and scapegoats were sacrificed, among them were director of naval intelligence, Parangosky. Rebirth With the Spartan Branch disbanded, and most members returned to unit (RTU), the UNSC was left only a few scattered II and III teams. It was then that Colonel Urban Holland, of Army Special Forces, presented his proposal for the Thunderbolt Initiative. The Thunderbolt Initiative was original conceived during a discussion between Colonel Holland and Jun-A266 at the end of the war. There were still many generation-II operators left, several scattered teams of MJOLNIR certified IIIs, and an entire company of IIIs, all still field capable but not all trained, equipped and augmented to similar levels. Both talked of the idea of retraining and re-equipping IIIs from Gamma with help from field experienced operators, but the when Holland presented his idea to Beta-5, they turned him down in favour of Paragnosky's new IV program. Initially, Holland tried to again propose his program to the ONI brass, and again failed, until he was approached by Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, who offered to lend not only her considerable clout at ONI, and scientific expertise to the Initiative, but also the support of Class-I SPARTANS. Within a few months, Holland's program was given the green light, and preparations began. While ONI was unsure of allowing their entire SPARTAN force to be taken out of action for months, or even years, Holland revised the program to train batches at a time, to quickly get combat operable squads back into the fray. This methodology of 'Spartans training Spartans' quickly showed its merits, and the few IV teams brought into the Thunderbolt Initiative quickly increased in skill and lethality under the close tutelage of Spartan-II and III operators. This force was soon shaped into a lethal force, and multiplied in size significantly. Recruitment Initially, Spartan recruitment followed extremely stringent recruitment protocols. The first recruited were IIIs and IVs, subjected to heavy personnel checks, looking at their history, service record and response to questions and images to gauge their sympathy for the enemy and loyalty to the UNSC. These Spartans saw augmentation and implantation in new teams, prior to specialised training. After this, Colonel Holland received clearance to begin recruit Spartoi, Siren and Myrmidon-class Operators into the fold. When the program began recruiting new potential Spartans from unaugmented special forces operators, many of the same selection protocols applied, with the candidates subjected to intensive background and personality tests. Prior to this, potential recruits are selected via observation of their personnel records. Special Forces operators have huge records, recording their confirmed combat kills, intelligence quotient, combat skill, individual talents, completed training and specialisations, citations by superiors and peers, personnel reviews, psychological data and award citations. If they clear the numerous checks, they are cleared for selection. Selection Those picked for selection are subjected to the extreme '20 days of fire'. The 20 days consists of extreme physical exercises, usually individual exercises mixed with team exercises, for upwards of 20 hours in day, mental aptitude and reaction tests, then orienteering, ending in the 'duck hunt', where aspirants are abandoned in the highlands of Arcturus, to make it back to a camp, while hunted by a Special Forces team, who usually relish the hunt. They have a 3 day period to complete the course, usually under threat of airborne and motorised hunting teams equipped with PPT munitions. Those that make it back in an allotted time frame pass the selection. Those moved from other augmented soldier programs, such as SPARTAN-II and III programs, Spartoi Program, phase 1 SPARTAN-IV and Siren/Myrmidon programs only need to to pass physical and mental examinations then sent to augmentation and new training. Augmentation Those candidates that pass the selection are brought to the UNSC Navy medical facility on Kodiak Station, orbiting Arcturus. The augmentation period is set over four weeks, usually with several surgeries per week. The new program was designed to be as harsh as the SPARTAN-II program, with focus on team work and combat skills. A heavy specification was also placed onto specialization as well, to ensure that the unit could operate as a Marine company in combat. With out their knowledge, the SPARTANS had already been undergoing augmentations, usually used on Marines. Using drugs used in previous SPARTAN-III augmentations and new drugs, there was a 99.9% pass rate of SPARTANS. Tier 1 Tier 1 was primarily a drug and gene therapy program to naturally increase their abilities, given to them during the duration of their augmentation in tailored amounts. *Type-λ Anabolic steroids: The Type-λ Anabloic Steroid is a reliable, safe Steroid that has been in use for over 250 years. The Type-λ Steroid, only cleared for UNSC use in 2546, out of desperation, is a synthetic Anabloic Steroid with very few side effects, is 'gender-safe' and has little hormonal interference. The drug strengthens muscle strength, density and encourages growth of new muscle fibres. It also encourages strengthening of bone tissue. The drug, mixed with a carefully controlled diet, increases the strength of the user. *89567-MC11: Decreases muscle recovery time from strenuous exercise, increasing stamina. *47833-BY22: Drugs that speed up the breaking down of fatty energy stores in the body (Conserved by Service diets) during strenuous exercise, increasing the amount of energy available. *SPARTANS receive a number of gene therapy sessions to increase their natural strength and intelligence, and increase their resistance to certain chemical, biological and radiological elements and remove potential genetic 'time bombs'. Tier 2 Tier 2 was their cybernetic augmentations, including their neural interface and protective implants. *Neural Implant: The SPARTANs are equipped with extensive Neural Implants. Using artificially grown neuro-fibres grown into microscopic computer chips, grown via galactose 'trails' then attached via neural surgery to the brain. There are a number of microscopic implants attached to each major section of the brain then connected to a control section implanted near each lobe, then all attached to the central nervous centre neurally bonded directly to the brain stem. Through the neural implants, users can communicate with each other, by thought, by sending coding electronic messages from one neural implant connected to a network to another and send messages to connected systems, such as body armour or attached vehicles. *Rebreather Implants: The lungs are lined with a specially engineered 'intelligent' polymer that increases the Spartan's oxygen intake, filters toxins and allows them to breath otherwise hostile environments, such as carbon dioxide rich atmospheres. This polymer have an incredibly affinity oxygen. This prevents poisonous gas attacks, asphyxia from an increase in gases other than oxygen and improves the cardiovascular system. *Vascular Implants: Vascular implants are installed that filter drugs, toxins and viral agents from the blood stream to severely reduce their effect. Spartans develop incredibly resistances to absorbed or injected chemicals, making it near impossible to drug them. **Nervous System Implants: A number of microscopic implants in the nervous system designed to stop nerve toxins from effecting the nervous system by neutralising them first. This gives them a resistance to nerve gases, electroshock weaponry and neural inhibitors. *Node 31.7: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces nanites that give the SPARTANS an incredibly immunity to viral and bacterial threats, natural or not. It also gives them a total resistance against nano-viruses and limited resistance to chemical weapons and carcinogens. *Node 32.1: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces a number of specialized nanites that greatly increase the healing time of the body by provoking cell division, creating on site clotting agents though the production of Leucocytic coprotien complexes and microfibrin spindlase clotting agents, breaking down harmful substances in the body such as Lactic Acid and in some rumoured cases, keeping the body alive in near death circumstances by manually feeding the brain oxygen to maintain the brain, and causing short burst electric shocks (as a colony) to the heart in an attempt to revive it, even after the body has 'died', though development in this field has been restricted. Tier 3 Their final Augmentations, that would mark them as 'true' SPARTANS, was a mixture of drug, cybernetic and physical surgical alterations. *Drug therapy Augments: The SPARTANS were greatly enhanced by the use of drugs **Drug 8942-LQ99: A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst. This significantly strengthens bone structure, making the bone structure dense and extremely tough. **Drug 88005-MX77: A fibroid muscular protein complex that increased muscle density and decreased lactose recovery time and allowed them to lift three times their own body weight. This was applied to every major body muscle, especially skeletal muscles, along with the post augmented heart. This gave them, even with out their MJOLNIR, fantastic raw strength. **Drug 88947-OP24:A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. A drug that boosted colour vision and night vision by increasing blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the eye. Not only did their eyesight become sharper and keener, with a low diffraction rate, giving them extremely long range eyesight, but they could also see in low light situations very clearly. **37895-CT69 which safely facilitates the superconducting fabrication of neural drendites, altering the bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Resulting in a 300 percent increase in reflexes. Increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. *Physical Augments: The SPARTANS also underwent a number of physical and cybernetic augments **AEGIS Ceramic Augment: While drug 8942-LQ99 significantly strengthens bones, it paves the way for surgical grafting of AEGIS Ceramic armour to skeleton. coverage covers almost 57% of bone because, thanks to newer, nano-assembled porous materials, which prevents necrosis of white blood cells and allows easy transfer of chemicals across the armour and bone. This allows the majority of the SPARTAN's bones to be armoured, mostly the cranium, rib cage, hip, tibia's, fibula's, femur, radius, ulna, humerus and spine. this makes those bones almost unbreakable, owing to much of the SPARTANs extreme hardiness, survivability from extreme conditions and high falls. **Lydecker's Carapace: A experimental application of cultures of flash cloned bone and cartilage, these are custom grown for each SPARTAN, reinforced by Carbide ossification and AEGIS Ceramic grafting then surgically applied. The bones form rib bone sized and shaped pieces, with cartilage which is induced by biochemical procedures to anchor itself to bone. They are applied to rib bones to cover the intercostal spaces, anchored firmly to the upper rib. This makes an overlapping set of natural armour, greatly increasing the protection of their higher muscles and organs and in particular a resistance to stabbing injuries. The resulting augment leaves the rib cage bullet proof to small calibre rounds. **Cardio-enhancement surgery: This consisted of surgery aimed at the heart. Using flash grown muscle tissues and on site repair, bonding and nerve and blood vessel pathway creation by *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces nanites, the cardiac volume can be greatly increased, along with using Drug 88005-MX77 to increase its effectiveness as well. This was in part to support other new physical augments. **Pulmonary enhancement surgery: The surface area of the lungs is greatly increased through surgery and chemical augmentation, increasing lung capacity and fitted with implants to reduced vulnerability to chemical and biological weapons. **Endoskeletal weaves are applied to all major bone structures. This is done with micro-nanite surgery which reinforce the skeleton with a synthetic armour weave, making bones substantially stronger. **Pancreas Replacement: The Pancreas is replaced by a vat grown organ, studded with cybernetic implants linked to the medical sensors. This new and improved organ produces larger amounts of vital hormones and improved digestive enzymes to increase the amount of nutrients gained from food. This is all controlled by the micro-implants, carefully maintaining the body's balance and peak performance. **Major muscle groups are treated with nanite colonies that perforate muscles with synthetic fibres that increase the strength of the muscle and resistance to damage, while decreasing the potential damage gained for muscle exertion, making Servicemen stronger, more hardy and giving them greater endurance. **The skin is impregnated with a micro-lattice of strong synthetic fibres to increase over all resistance to damage and reduce the harmful effects of UV light and burning against skin. *SOCOM cybernetic package: **Thunderbolt Reflex Booster: The Reflex Booster is a cybernetic augmentation that boosts the reflex of the user and improves reaction time. This allows a user to react faster than an unaugmented human and split their attention between multiple targets. The system itself consists of a central hub connected to a module installed in the spine, with nodes in the arms and legs, connected to major nerve bundles and to other sections of the Vestibular system, which controls dexterity, muscle control and reaction time. The nodes are activated by the central module, sending signals to the nodes at the speed of thought, then back at coordinating systems in the spine. By stimulating neurons, this system replaces absent sensor function and enable enhanced function, with some training. **CX-7 Interceptor Implants: The Interceptor implant uses implanted bio-plastic lenses in the eye, embedded with nano-circuitry with neural laces attached to the optical nerve. These lenses, at a basic level, can enhance visual acuity, allowing vision at extended range. They can also produce a limited HUD when attached to an external system, through the users neural interface. The Interceptor implant can also take visually attained data and feed it through to other implants to share data, enhance reactions and even record live data. The Interceptor also provides limited protection against high power glare, even those produced by man-made sources, such as flash bang grenades. **MD-66 NeuroLink Electronic System: The MD-66 NeuroLink is a specialised electronic system that provides a wireless system link to not only external systems but to internal systems. It also has a number of plug in slots for expanding systems to improve its functionality and add uses. The MD-66 NeuroLink is itself, plugged into the Neural Lace, providing a bulwark between the Neural Lace and the mind itself. The MD-66 NeuroLink links to any other active augmentation, sending and receiving data on their running, acting as a central diagnostic and control system. It also provides a centralized protection against cybernetic attacks, with complex defensive hardware and software. The Wireless system also allows it to send and receive narrowband microwave messages and interface with nearby wireless systems. When hooked into larger, more powerful communication systems, like MJOLNIR armour, it allows for 'radio telepathy', sending messages interpreted straight from brain input. ***MD-661 Cybernetic Warfare Module: The MD-661 CWM (CyWar) is a plugin module for the NeuroLink that provides offensive Cyber Warfare systems for the operator. This modules contains numerous high power processors and CPUs, with codebreaking systems, counter-cryptographic subroutines and Information Warfare solutions to defeat millions of different defences, from across the entirety of Alliance Space. ***MD662 Network Analysis Module: The MD661 NAM is a module that uses specialised scripting systems to analysis and silently snoop in on systems, without raising alarm systems. This allows it to intrude for investigation, though prevents major data insertion or retrieval. **Adrenal Thermal Metabolase Implant: Adrenal implant that releases a catalyst that enhances adrenal response during times of physiological stress, but also produces and controls a nanite containing co-enzyme inhibitor for the harmful by-product of the catalyst. This implant allows for enhanced responses during scenarios entailing extreme pressure. **FQ-67 Cognitive Enhancement Implant: The CEI implantation consists of four separate implants, two plugged into each hemisphere of the brain. Each implant consists of a brain machine interface, with a highly specialised CPU cluster that is designed to enhance brain function. It delicately provides nootropic stimulation, enhancing brain function. Through controlled stimulation, data parsing and enhancement, it can achieve neural synchronisity, allowing for faster brains, that can react faster, process data faster and provide fast data uploads. **QR-4 Medical System: The QR-4 consists of a large network of finely tuned augments that monitor the health of the operator and work to restore it in the event their health is endangered. The central augment consists of a diagnostic module implanted in the lower back that controls smaller secondary modules in the occurrence of critical damage through internal or external trauma. ***Sensors: The Sensor module consists of hair thin sensors attached to the vital organs. This sensors monitor the health status of the operator, and can alert him to organ failure, damage or trauma. There are also sensors in the lymphatic system and adrenal glands. ***Implanted Defibrillator: The Defibrillator module consists of inbuilt paddles, intended to re-establish normal sinus rhythm in the event the heart undergoes arrhythmia. This defibrillator has a charge of 80 and can be vital in saving the life of a critically injured operator. The unit is directly controlled by the Medical System and carefully controlled, allowing precise control of the electric pulses. ***Wound Suppression System: The WSS consists of a number of modules designed to decrease healing time without potential life threatening side effects. One module controls Leucocytic coprotein complex and microfibrin spindlase distribution from nanite controlled node, allowing for near instant clotting of vascular breaches, without incurring fatal blood clots, through carefully controlled application and nanite control systems. The second module is an Angiogenesis Protein Therapy system, promoting growth of new blood vessels from existing ones to heal wounds at an increased pace. The last module is a Nerve Stimulator implant, intended to control the release of neurotransmitters related to healing and recovery, allowing for neuromodulation of the immune system, allowing for control of the immune cycles, reduction in systemic inflammation and increases in the speed of healing. **XA-91 Inner Ear Implants: A series of carefully introduced implants to the inner ear, intended to protect the ears from auditory assault, sharpens hearing and directional detection and implants to the balance centres, that not only protect them from potential confusion but increases their ability to maintain their balance, giving them incredibly balance and agility. A number of inner ear implants also manipulate the small bones in the ear, allowing it to produce like for like sound, when audio data is transmitted to the NeuroLink. This generates a 'silent' radio receiver so an operative can receive updates without alerting others. ***XI-116 Neural Stabilization Feedback System: The NSFS is a cranial implant that reads feedback produced by the inner ear and optical implants to adjust the operators output. every second the augment monitors the operators orientation and balance then processes this into positive feedback, modifying this out put so the operators balance and hand-eye co-ordination and muscle control is regulated and enhance. ***BH-22 Microprobe Throat Implant: This implant allows a user to send audio messages through their NeuroLink without actually speaking, by manipulating their vocal chords. This means an Operator can send audio messages online without the use of microphones, recording equipent, or even moving their mouth. Training Phase 1 (Augmentation Acclimatisation) Following augmentation the first phase of their training began. The Spartans were acclimatised to their new augments a battery of physical and mental exercises, and a number of tests to ensure the new implants and augmentations are functioning properly. These included extensive physical exercises allowing them to more accurately control their increased strength and improved reflexes. This also included significant hand-eye coordination tests, reflex tests, physical exercises, stamina tests and mental tests, all intended to gauge the level at which their attributes have been improved. This is followed by a familiarisation course on the function and use of their new neural implants (Should they not already be equipped with them.). At randomised times during this phase, and all others, SPARTANS may come under assault by their instructors or be subjected to gas attack, requiring decisive and quick action. Phase 2 (MJOLNIR Certification) This phase of training is better known as 'Armour School' among the recruits. During this phase they will be introduced to their first MJOLNIR armour, the Recruit. During their MJOLNIR crash course, they go under several weeks of training. At first, they learn to walk in their armour, then run, and finally all the natural movements they would have outside of their armour, tackling assault courses like they were nothing. They then begin system familiarisation, becoming familiar with using, maintaining and exploiting the MJOLNIR system, learning of the numerous bolt on electronic packages, armour modules and manipulating the electronic systems. This training will involve sparring, tackling an advanced course combining shooting and obstacle course and, engaging a remote wireless system using only on-board electronics and the drop course, which requires them to perform two leaps, one from the 300 metre tall signals tower in the UNSC Urban Combat Arena and are expected to use shielding shaped into wingsuits to navigate their way out, and the second jump is from a Pelican in low orbit, with no chute. Once familiarised with MJOLNIR systems, they are introduced to specialised variations, though full familiarisation with these occurs later. Phase 3 (Shooting, Advanced Weapons, Close Combat, Vehicle Familiarisation and Electronics) Phase 3 introduces Spartans first to many of the most advanced war fighting gear in the UNSC. The longest phase, the entire training session is punctuated by frequent and intense live fire exercises. During this phase, Spartans will fire more ammunition than every other unit in SOCOM combined. Their primary lessons focus on high accuracy engagements with a variety of targets, including ranged stationary targets and moving targets. Next they'll be expected to run the 'kill house'. The kill house, modelled on the UNSC Infinity's wargame deck, utilises advanced holography and hard light projections to create convincing combat arenas. At first, individual Spartans will run the kill house against static targets, then in teams of two, three, and running up to teams of four. These static targets will increase in complexity until they eventually face mobile holographic hostiles, carrying hostages with live ammunition. These two lessons are repeated continually at first, until they are introduced to the next few lessons. Spartans will be introduced to close combat/unarmed combat training, practice to utilise their super human strength and reflex to perform moves otherwise impossible. Their training will involve sparring with other Spartan trainees and non-augmented trainers, practising with bladed weapons and finally more practical lessons, such as disarming an opponent, silently taking down a number of different enemies and fighting other Spartans, bedecked in full MJOLNIR. Utilising the most advanced weaponry the UNSC possesses, they'll learn to utilise, strip and maintain these weapons. They also begin familiarisation with non-standard weapons, foreign weapons and the weapons of their enemies and are expected to be as deadly with the enemies firearms as they are with their own. Similarly, they'll go through vehicle familiarisation, and are expected to have a a full working knowledge of their most commonly combat vehicles, such as the Warthog, Mongoose, Fenris and Pelican, and have the knowledge to operate any friendly or enemy vehicle. Lastly, they'll be introduced to the full spectrum of UNSC electronics. Every little piece of equipment like radios, data recorders, sensor beacons, remote weapons, drone systems, they have to learn it all. They also familiarise themselves with electronics associated with Covenant and Insurrectionist forces. They'll rotate between all these lessons during this phase. Phase 4 (Advanced Tactics) Phase 4 introduces Spartans to many unusual and specialised tactics required in their service. Their first lessons involve demolitions and entry systems. Utilising explosives, they'll learn our to blow an entry into a build, demolish a target and a great many other wondrous uses for high explosives, as as how to properly employ them, or even build them from common materials, as well as familiarity with the uses and effects of explosives used by their enemies. For entry tests, they'll learn and practice entering a hostile building, using explosives, lock picks, tools, electronic systems, hydraulic battering rams breaching munitions (From shotguns or microrockets) or cutting their way in. During this phase they will also begin 'trade craft' expertise, where representatives from the Office of Naval Intelligence will begin tutoring them on espionage, contacting agents and informants, conducting surveillance and counter-surveillance, accessing military and public networks illegally and interrogation. They will also learn executive protection, learning how to protect and escort VIPs. Spartans will also learn advanced field aid and medical treatment, as well as interrogation resistance (Most of which is performed in the darkly famed "Black Pit", intended to break Spartans. They will begin learning lessons on small unit tactics, practising in randomised teams on how to execute combat manoeuvres, with frequent war games matchmaking in the Kill House to test and hone their skills. Their second last skill training is for languages. Across the breadth of UEG space, their are many different cultures. While all MJOLNIR units are fitted with translation software, being unable to speak the native tongue is often a tell tale sign of an outsider. Spartans learn a number of different languages, with recent options for Sangheili, Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar among them. This course is mandatory for all Spartans. Lastly, they'll learn hostage rescue. This begins with rapid target identifying, with static targets switching between 'enemy' and 'friendly'. This will escalate to holographic targets holding hostages, practising sniping hostile targets in a hostage situation and lastly, their ultimate test in this area, dynamically entering a target building held by holographic terrorists, with several teams working in conjunction and using live ammo, while their fellow Spartans play hostage. Phase 5 (Hazardous Environments) The Hazardous Environments phase is perhaps the most dangerous one. Spartans initially begin this exercise with specialised parachuting, including from low orbit and base jumping, as well as utilising several well known military parachuting techniques such as wingsuits, High Altitude, Low Opening (HALO) and the more stealthy High Altitude, High Opening (HAHO). It'll also include orienteering, navigation and advanced survival skills, utilising natural remedies to treat injuries, hunting and gathering and finding their way without the use of maps or navigational equipment. They'll begin a phase of combat diving, learning how to perform long distance water-borne insertions, in and out of MJOLNIR, fight under water, plant explosives and all the while they have to contend with the random sabotage of their own diving gear. All of the combat diving training is performed on Emerald Cove. Next they begin their Zero-G training. Decidedly tricky, and very dangerous, they practice deep space and orbital combat exercises, learning how to fight and battle in a low to zero gravity environment. They'll learn to enter space stations and warships, perform a variety of Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (SOEIV) entries, as well as utilising its more advanced cousin, the Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pod (LRSOIP). Their last test for this element of their training is the notoriously unpredictable slipspace transition, wherein they'll leave a ship in slipspace and transition back to real space, hopefully to be picked up. The last phase of their training is the extreme environment training, involving lessons on obscenely inhospitable environments, such as Arctic conditions, lifeless deserts, mountain climbing, deep sea navigation, high pressure environments, low pressure environments and asteroids. The last two elements of this training course are two intense trials, intended to put their hazardous environment knowledge to the test. The first test involves them being air dropped onto the notoriously hostile world of world of Erebus VII. The tectonically active crust, the monstrous super-flora and highly predatory creatures making escaping the world difficult. In full MJOLNIR armour and equipped with basic survival gear, Spartans are expected to make it to their extraction zone safely. The second drop makes Erebus look like a walk in the park. The world of Styx can adequately be described as nightmarish. A high pressure atmosphere of sulphur dioxide, seas of corrosive acid, active volcanoes spewing fire and constant streams of magma, burning hot days followed by freezing cold nights and mild radiation to boot, it is utterly inhospitable to life. Spartans are dropped in HAZOP armour and expected it to make it back to the only facility on the planet, a UNSC Navy training facility. They have only a few days on the planet before their armour begins to fail, from heat, corrosion and pressure, and once a single component fails, they'll be dead within 1 minute. Phase 6 (Specialist Training) The last phase of genuine training was the beginning of the Spartans specialist training. Up until now, Spartans received no specialist training and were instead trained in a great variety of areas. Constant observation, past records, psych exams and skill scores in various training areas and cross examination by the training artificial intelligences are used to come up with a number of advised training courses, though ultimately the Spartan will choose the three they will complete over the next few weeks. Some are brought over from the original Thunderbolt INiative, while others have been introduced for increased specialisation. The specialist training courses are as follows. *Sniper School: The Sniper School trains Spartans to perform as long distance target purgers. During this intensive course, they will learn a number of new skills and hone their sniping skill. Teamed with a partner, they will take terms in being sniper/observer, and learn advanced techniques, such as selecting the optimum position, employing concealment, spotting and directing ranged ordnance strikes, shadowing and observing enemy forces, employing patience, eliminating targets at obscene ranges and learning counter-sniper and asymmetric warfare techniques, learning to demoralise the enemy and break their chain of command. *Advanced Close Quarter Combat Breacher: This school hones the Spartan for breaching situations, honing their skill at breaching fortified and non-fortified positions, warships and other locations, while employing high accuracy fire at high speeds to avoid taking out friendlies. *Surreptitious Entry: The more subversive version of the prior training school, this focuses on utilising mechanical and electronic bypasses to enter a secure area. A highly technical school, Spartans are expected to be able to pick high security locks in seconds and able to fool electronic locks just as easily. *Advanced Surveillance Operations: In the ASO school, Spartans improve their surveillance abilities, hunting targets even when the trail has been cold for some time. Using psychology, technology and hunting techniques of ancient tribes, Spartans are expected to be able to locate, follow and observe a target without being noticed. *Advanced Vehicle Skills: While most Spartans are familiar with most vehicles, those in the AVS are expected to become experts on the vehicles of the UNSC, those of their allies, and those of their enemies. As well as knowing how to deconstruct, repair and rebuild their own vehicles, they can identify enemy vehicles and advise the most prudent manner for destroying them. These Spartans often go on to become ASP team members. *Advanced Combat Engineering Course: A specialised training course, this mixes advanced demolitions techniques with advance combat engineering skills, allowing Combat Engineers to not only break it, but fix it. Familiarising themselves with UNSC and alien technology, they'll learn to repair or sabotage a wide variety of technologies, and learn how to properly apply explosives, especially in regards to large structures, demolishing bridges, towers, damns and buildings. *Drone Operator: Spartans are expected to have significant drone combat support, and drone operators are at the forefront of that. Learning the various drones of the UNSC, they'll learn how to communicate, direct and repair them should they suffer damage. Spartans rely on significant drone support in the field to make up for their obvious short comings in numbers and ordnance. These operators, by the end of their stint will often be able to direct several drones simultaneously, with startling skill. *Spartan Warfare Combat Fighting Course: The most popular course, the SWCFC hones every element of a Spartans skill base, teaching them advanced combat techniques, honing their accuracy in combat situations and their close and unarmed combat skills. It'll also hone their familirisation with firearms and explosives of the UNSC. *Officer Course: Spartan officer candidates are commonly earmarked for this school, as it provides them with all the advanced leader training they need, learning to coordinate and direct a section of Spartans. Long serving NCOs also qualify for this school. *Infantry Leader Course: A school for NCO leaders, it focuses on combat leadership of small units and maintaining unit cohesion under pressure. *Warrant Officer Course: SPARTANS who show skill at advisory, technical and operational skill will be selected for Warrant Officer school, cramming in a wide variety of subjects such as operational support, learning technical skills to support forces in the field and combat advising. Usually, they will work alongside special forces, serving under a Warrant Officer for training, before being returned to be embedded with a Spartan unit. *Special Weapons School: Spartans in the SWS learn to become precise and deadly with a range of exotic weapons not commonly seen, even in special forces. Energy weapons, long range munition launchers and other types of heavy weapons are often par for the course. Spartans also learn to intimately know weapons from outside the UNSC, and be familiar with their performance, range and lethality, to advise their team on how to best handle them, or go against them. *Advanced Cyberwarfare: An extremely academic course, Spartans will take their basic cyber and electronic warfare knowledge and take it the next step, learning to penetrate secured systems with ease, manipulate data and otherwise exploit the enemies electronics and networking. *Advanced Scouting Tactics: Learning in this school emphasises stealth, with Spartans learning on how to avoid detection from almost all methods, such as evading trackers, dogs, cameras and electronic sensors. They'll learn to observe targets at a distance and at close range, as well as on how to infiltrate secure positions and silently eliminate a foe. *Hazardous Environs School: HAZ School trains Spartans not just how to fight and survive in otherwise lethal environments, but how to thrive. They'll learn advanced zero-G combat and entry, hazardous environment combat and also learn about chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear threats (CBRN) and how to safely destroy, defuse or neutralise them. Once their schools are finished, Spartans move to their final phase. Between tours, Spartans can attempt other schools, expanding their knowledge base and skillset. Phase 7 (Spartan Trials) Everything up until now was simply preparations for the final month of their training, known as the Spartan Trials. The Spartan Trials are a series of exercises coinciding with the annual Guardian Bear Military Exercise. The first week are the individual trials, Each Spartan makes repeated runs in the War Game suite, in exercises they are told have been tailored to their skills. The truth is that while the training A.I.s have personalised each exercise to each Spartan, they also introduced randomised elements. During each exercise each one roles 3 electronic die, with the numbers corresponding to randomised events, such as fog of war, extreme weather, increased enemy activity, poor intel, loss of communication with command, non-combatants in the arena or challenges tailored to their weaknesses. Intended to test the Spartan's ability to adapt and overcome adversity, each Spartan must pass or repeat it with the next class. The second week is the team trials. For the first five days, randomised teams are assembled then battle one another in war games, intended to bond the teams for this week. The last two days consists of a similar exercise to the previous week, with teams thrown into a War Game simulation tailored to them, but with randomised events, intended to test the teams responsiveness, chain of command, flexibility and cohesion. The third week the Spartans are assembled into larger sections, under the command of an officer. Similarly, they'll experience 3 days of war game time, before they enter a war game exercise against the 340th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Combat Training Unit. Going into battle with a foe otherwise equal in experience, numbers and weaponry, Spartans are expected to use their armour, augmentations and wiles to crush their foe in a large scale combat exercise. Similarly, the randomised dice change the battle significantly, so while they'll fight across 4 days of exercises, no two days will feature the same battlefield, environment, weather and objective. The last day, the Spartan trainees will operate as part of the Guardian Bear training exercise, fighting alongside real Spartans and representative of the special forces of the 'blue' forces. Going up against holographic enemies in a large and dynamic battlefield, supporting by UNSC Army, Marines, Navy and Air Force, they are expected to perform their objectives without a hitch. After the Spartan trails are finished, Spartans are moved to a unit where their skills would be most appropriate and go on to serve as full Spartans. Equipment Weaponry Rifles *MA6A ICWS: The most basic weapon used by Spartans, the MA6A is tough, reliable, deadly, and accurate. Highly adjustable, its a favourite Spartans. **MA6B ICWS: A specially modified MA6A, the MA6B fires the larger 10.2mm magnum round. Designed for taking down heavily armoured targets, its also deadly against vehicles such as cars, being able to penetrate bullet-proof glass and an engine block. **MA6K Carbine: A shortened variant of the MA6A, it drops the fire control suite, and reduces its overall length and weight. *M2A Carbine: A lightweight, all-purpose carbine, it uses 6.8mm caseless rounds. It has high-capacity magazines, and excellent handling characteristics, but lacks stopping power compared to the MA6A. *M55C EBR: An all purpose battle rifle, the M55C mixes high accuracy and excellent stability. Fitted with advanced technology, it is accurate to a surprising range and packs hefty stopping power. It utilises the propriety 9.5mm kurz rifle round. *M396 DMR: A rifle with incredible stopping power, it fires 10.2mm magnum rounds. Incredibly accurate, its a lethal tool, but its length, rate, and low rate of fire limits it's potential in close quarters. *M397 IAR: A variant of the older M392 DMR, it has been specially modified for continuous fire. Technically a machine gun, it is used to provide suppressing fire on enemy positions at long ranges, making it lethal as both a suppressive device, and a DMR. Machine Guns *M739C SAW: A common machine gun, the M739C is lightweight, and possesses a huge capacity for automatic fire. Designed for urban fighting, its small enough to be easily transported, and has a high rate of fire and an even higher magazine capacity. *M122 LMG: A hardy, all purpose LMG, it mixes tried and tested technology with advance systems, making it lethal, and almost immune to overheating. Spartans favour this weapon for the level of fire it produces, capable of dousing an area in a stream of fire. *M389B GPMG: Larger and heavier that the M122, the M389B usually requires two operators, but a single Spartan is strong enough to heft the the weapon, and it's ammo. A monster, it fires 9.5mm rounds, and can shred whole squads in the blink of an eye. *M247H2 HMG: Technically a mounted weapon, it isn't unknown for Spartans to heft these weapons into combat, firing them from the hips. With the strength of their exoskeleton, they can provide a stable firing platform for these weapons, and lay down torrents of .50 cal fire *AIE-486I HMG: Similar to the M247H2, the AIE is technically a static weapon, but Spartans can wield it as a machine gun. A three barrelled weapon, it fires 7.62mm rounds at a staggering rate. Not the most powerful machine gun available, it is one of the fastest firing, able to chew up squads. *M780 SPMG: A machine gun designed for special forces, it is designed like a rifle, but features a three barrelled motorised firing assembly. A monster in close quarters, the gun is referred to as the 'Growler' because of the sound it makes when it shoots, likened to a snarling animal. A Spartan wielding this weapon in close quarters is considered one of the most frightening prospects for any insurrectionist. Submachine Gun *M7A Submachine Gun: A small and dependable SMG, often used by Spartans for close quarters, it has a high-capacity, and moderate stopping power, but is extremely light, almost pistol sized. Beloved by Spartans for its ease of use and small size, the M7A is even used akimbo, with one in each hand. *M12 SOC: Designed for special forces, the SOC is a high-tech weapon, firing 5.7mm mini-rifle rounds. Fed from a large drum, its deadly at short range, and has a high-rate of fire, but lacks stopping power. **M12H SOC: A modified variant, it fires the 12.7mm round used by the M6 series pistol. Atrociously powerful, it shreds even heavily armoured targets, mixing high-stopping power, a high rate of fire, and a high capacity magazine. **M12S/M12HS SOC: A specially modified variant of the M12 and the M12H, it features an integral suppressor, so it can fire silently, without increasing the length of the weapon. Shotguns *M45F CAWS: A common shotgun, the M45F is a tough and reliable, if bare-bones and simple, weapon. An all-purpose shotgun, it features an potent anti-recoil system, and has a smart-choke system linked directly to the sight and the operator's armour, allowing it to adjust accuracy based on range. The M45F can be equipped with pellet, flechette, non-lethal and explosive rounds. Often utilised by close-quarters specialists for breaching, it is also popular with combat engineers. *M106A1 CAWS: Steadily replacing the M45F in special forces circles, the M108A1 is a rapid fire shotgun. Both fully-automatic, and magazine fed, the weapon has some heft to it, but makes up for it with sheer stopping power. While it is somewhat wayward, Spartans appreciate it's rapid fir capablity, capable of clearing whole rooms of heavy infantry. It can be fed either from magazines, or a drum, giving it a high capacity. *M77 ECQCS: A small shotgun, closer to a SMG in size, its a semi-automatic weapon designed for close quarters defence. Primarily a secondary weapon, it can discard it's stock and be fitted to any rifle as an underslung shotgun. Pistols *M6L PDWS: The standard pistol of the UNSC, it is accurate and possesses high stopping power. Robust and deadly, Spartans often utilise this pistol for its outstanding stopping power. **M6L/C PDWS: A carbine variant of the M6L, it has a lengthened barrel, foregrip, and stock. Closer in size to a carbine, it is sometimes utilised by Spartans, since it has excellent accuracy, and a decent range. **M6L/SOCOM PDWS: A suppressed variant, it is fitted with high-performance components. Specially deigned for spec-ops units, the M6L is a favourite of Spartans. **M6L/R PDWS: A burst-fire variant, it fires three round bursts. Fitted with a fire selector and a stock by default, the M6L/R is popular for its ability to drop heavily armoured enemies at shot ranges. *M57 Pistol: A robust pistol, firing 5.7mm mini-rifle rounds, it is smaller and easier to handle than the M6L. While it has excellent ballistic performance, it lacks the stopping power of the M6L. While it is not as popular as the M6L, it has found favour thanks to it's size. **M57 Compact: A smaller variant, it is almost unseen amongst Spartans outside of undercover operations. Scaled down, it is easily hidden under clothes and in luggage. **M57 Auto: A fully-automatic variant on the M57, it fires a hail of ammunition. Favoured for its knock-down capabilities in close quarters, the M57 is a deadly instrument for any operator. **M57 SOC: A high-tolerance variant built for special forces, it features high-tolerance components and a threaded barrel. A more common pistol, Spartans often utilise it as a discreet defence weapon, or a short range weapon for close quarters. **Chimeras: A catch-all term for specially modified M57s, Chimeras usually feature third-party customisation, such as new grips, barrels, slides, etc. Usually starting life as a M57 SOC or M57 Auto, they are modified for special roles, and personalised by their operators. Sniper Rifles *M113 SPR: The smallest and lightest sniper-rifle offered by the UNSC, it is the preferred instrument of scouts and recon specialists. Built upon the M55C, it has a new, high-performance match barrel, and a lightened stock. Designed for close quarters, it is deadly in urban combat, and asymmetric warfare. *M1091 SRS: An all-purpose anti-personnel rifle, it is a beast, firing the deadly 10.2mm magnum round. Insanely accurate, even at long ranges, this high-tech rifle is a favourite amongst Spartan teams, being deadly against armoured and un-armoured infantry, and even a threat to light vehicles. *SRS 99G-S3 AM: A classic sniper rifle, the SRS99 has been the preferred anti-materiel rifle of the UNSC for years. Likewise, Spartans use it frequently to purge targets at long range. Instantly deadly against heavy infantry, and capable of taking out light vehicles or enemy emplacements, the SRS99 fires massive 14.5mm rounds. It can be fitted with long or short barrels, or smoothbore or rifled barrels for different ammunition. A favourite, it is used by sniper teams, and combat engineers. *M99CA1 SASR: A veritable cannon, the M99CA1, better known as the Stanchion, is a gauss gun designed to eliminate targets at extreme ranges. Using electromagnets to fire a slug to hyper-velocity, most targets are simply killed by the shot. Despite its massive capability for collateral, its one of the preferred weapons for assassinating enemy leaders. Spartans utilise the weapon for combat against the most heavily armoured enemies. Heavy Weapons *M41B2 MAV/AW: On all purpose weapon, the M41B2 is a reliable, if heavy, weapon. Capable of firing anti-tank, anti-personnel or anti-air missiles, or switching to more robust rockets for targeting fix structures. Deadly against a variety of targets, this weapon provides a number of uses for Spartans combating enemy forces. *M899 LAAW: A throw away weapon, it has a single 102mm Shogun anti-tank missile. The weapon unfolds, locks on, and is fired, then discarded. Easy to use, and not particularly complex, Spartans usually carry a few of these light-weight weapons to deal with unexpected enemy armour. *M66 LiMAW: A multi-purpose rocket, this weapon is lighter than the M41B2, but lacks its utility. fitted with a two round bloc magazine, and an autoloader, the rocket can fire high explosive, HEAT, anti-structure or thermobaric rockets, making it deadly against any target. Slightly less powerful than the M41B2, it is easier to use, and lighter. *Hydra MLRS: A newly developed weapon, it fires micro-rockets, with a sophisticated tracking system. Each rocket has independent tracking, and air-bursting capabilities, allowing it to attack enemies through cover. While adoption has been slow, Spartans are using it more and more frequently, especially in urban combat. *M25 URL: A three barrelled Hydra variant, it is attached directly to a rifle to provide a Spartan with mid to long range capabilities against well armoured opponents. It is especially deadly in urban combat. Grenade Launchers *M319N IGL: Simple, robust, effective, the M319 is a long serving grenade launcher. Ruggedly simple, it's only electronics is a sophisticated fire control system. The IGL still remains popular with Spartans, who frequently use it urban combat and room clearance. *M23 Multiple Grenade Launcher: A heavier option, the M23 MGL is fitted with a six round drum, and can rapidly fire off six shots, allowing it to flatten structures and infantry. Because of the devastating firepower, and ease of use, Spartans utilise it for urban combat. *M363B RPD: Initially designed for militia, the RPD uses sticky explosives to attack enemy armour. A surprisingly devious weapon, Spartans have utilised it in unorthodox and interesting ways. *M460C Automatic Grenade Launcher: rarely seen on the front lines, occasionally a Spartan will utilise it. A belt fed grenade launcher, a Spartan hefting this can fire out a whole drums worth of grenades and rain them down on the enemy. *M24 Underslung Grenade Launcher: A rifle mounted grenade launcher, its proven useful for innumerable Spartans in the field. Energy Weapons *MX4 Light Support Weapon: The UNSC's first functional plasma infantry weapon, it is issued to forces for combating Covenant forces. While more expensive that most conventional weapons, its lethal against soldiers with energy shields. Capable of delivering large volumes of fire, and often likened to a machine gun in role and performance, its seen use with Spartans combating the Forerunner successor factions. *Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6B Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle: Named the Spartan Laser, Spartans consider it a mark of pride to use this weapon in combat. A high-accuracy laser projector, it is a supreme anti-tank weapon, being capable of eviscerating tanks at incredible distances. It is also deadly against aircraft, and newer upgrades have also made it lethal against infantry. The weapon is deployed with Spartans with a certain amount of glee, destroying enemy armour with ease. *M921 Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine: A have rail gun, this surprisingly simple weapon is a favourite amongst Spartans. Firing a high-velocity slug, its deadly against armour, and outright eliminates heavy infantry. While technically an anti-armoured weapons, Spartans utilise it to combat Hunters and Sangheili. *MX9 Pulsed Energy Projectile System: A non-lethal weapon, it uses a laser to generate a plasma explosion at the point of impact. This explosion is too small and cold to be lethal, but causes enough concussive force to knock enemies down, with the EM radiation causing painful sensations. Small and compact, Spartans have used this in both combat and non-combat operations. *M705 Defoliant Projector: A hand-held flamethrower, the M705 is a lightweight and deadly weapon, being capable of clearing buildings, and burning down defences. Spartans have utilised this weapon in close quarters against a variety of enemies, with deadly results. *M801 Heavy Defoliant Projector: A heavier variant of the M705, it uses a larger projector and back-mounted fuel tanks. Capable of jetting fire to a large distance, the M801 is used by Spartans for protracted operations, burning down while towns as needs be. Grenades *M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade: A multi-purpose grenade, deadly against infantry and armour, the Spartans use this grenade in almost every engagement. Easy to use, and effective against a variety of enemies, the M9 is a favourite. *M2 Anti-Materiel Grenade: A thermite grenade, it is utilised for sabotage, attacking enemy weapons and supplies. Fitted with a simple timer, it can be used to spike guns, or sabotage enemy equipment. Spartans have also used it inventively to attack enemy armour, or burn enemy forces out of their position. *M70 Flash Bang Grenade: An important tool for clearance and counter-terrorism, this non-lethal grenades creates a blinding flash, stunning the enemy and making them vulnerable. *M43 Smoke Grenade: This grenade is used to create clouds of smoke, obscuring anything within. Spartans use it to blind the enemy, mark targets, or mask their position. Mines M320 Anti-Tank Mine | M341 Anti-Tank Mine | M362 Anti-Tank Mine | M121 Bounding Anti-Personnel Mine | M127 Anti-Personnel Mine Explosives C-7 Foaming Explosive | C-13 Gertex | C-14 Plastic Explosive | C-15 Liquid Explosive | M303 Thermite Cord | M311 Detonation Cord | M382 Special Munition Attack Charge (Kinetic) | M390 Breaching Charge | M394 Clearance Charge | M404 Special Lightweight Attack Munition | M366 Demolition Charge | M376 Satchel Charge | M379 Explosive Pack Melee Weapons M7 Tactical Knife | M11 CQCWS | M13 Machete | M24 MRES | M27 SARK | M29 SEK Armour *MJOLNIR *SPI *OGRE Armoured Vehicles *Scorpion *Warthog *Mantis *Fenris Aircraft *Pelican *Merlin *Condor *hornet *Sloop *Sub-prowler Drones *Sentry Guns *Honey Badger *Wasp Other Equipment Tasks Spartan-IVs serve as multifunctional special forces. Within a Squadron, each fire team can act as an individual force, capable of doing a variety of missions including deep reconnaissance, battle space preparation, infiltration, guerilla warfare, direct action and counter terrorism. Each unit has the training and skills to operate independently from their central command structure for weeks, or even months. All the SPARTANs are trained to be free thinking and capable of operating in one man cells, without the leadership of their NCO or CO. As a note of precedence, no SPARTAN wears rank insignia, nor does their IFF transponders contain the data, allowing even the lowest ranked SPARTAN to assume some degree of combat command when situation dictates. SPARTANS are expected to do a variety of roles, including: *Direct Action: Direct Action against enemy forces, entailing small or large scale raids against enemy forces at the front-line or deep within the battlespace to reduce the enemy's ability to wage war. This often consists of a clandestine infiltration, a short and violent battle then exfiltration. Direct Action is often use to secure vital targets, demolish or sabotage vital enemy emplacements (Like ammo dumps, fuel supplies, command and control, etc.), capture or retrieve a target, gather vital intelligence, or amputate enemy command and control structure. This can be done in and out of uniform. *Unconventional Warfare: Spartans can utilise unconventional tactics, such as false flags, infiltration, espionage, subversion and propaganda to destroy or disable an otherwise unassailable foe. *Counter-Terrorism: Spartans are extensively trained to track and eliminate terrorist action. This involves gathering intelligence to track terrorist activities, capture or eliminate them prior to or during an attack, engaging in hostage rescue missions, disabling and removing Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) and disabling and removing terrorist infrastructure, such as bomb factories, recruitment centres and training areas. *Counter-Insurgency: Spartans often perform counter-insurgency missions, hunting down and neutralising insurgents during intensive counter-insurgency (COIN) operations. This will involve hunting and eliminating insurgents close to or outside civilian populaces, conducting psychological operations to weaken their resolve or to win hearts and minds of local populaces. *''Clandestine Operations'': Spartans have been employed for operations not normally sanctioned, such as infiltration and espionage of political or corporate organizations, or assassination of enemies of the UNSC, killing Insurrectionist leaders and sympathizers. *''Shock Troopers'': Spartans have at times be deployed en-mass, fighting as larger unit as part of much a larger SOCOM, Marine or Army formation., acting as a precision spearhead or acting as a hammer blow, dealing blunt force trauma to the enemy in a directed frontal assault, using their superior skills, equipment and experience to severely damage enemy forces beyond operational capacity and act as a 'shock and awe' force. They also engage in more varied missions, such as patrol, defence, escort, air assault and capture. *''Red Cell'' Operations: Spartans have sometimes been enlisted to perform 'Red Cell' operations (Also known as Tiger Teams or Penetration Tests) where they test the UNSC's capability to withstand attack. During this they will infiltrate or stage attacks on UNSC facilities, emulating terrorist attacks, or attacks by enemy states. This operations are often extremely clandestine and extremely sensitive, often focusing attack on UNSC and UEG hierarchy (In one famous case one UNSCN Admiral was kidnapped no less than 3 times, twice while under heavy guard, and in another case the Red Cell team boarded and captured the transport of the UEG President, capturing him, the secretary of defence, the secretary of homeland security and the secretary of state.). Tiger Teams specialise in testing gear under extreme duress, testing electronics, firearms and other systems in simulated or actual combat situations. Penetration Tests consists of cyberwarfare assaults on friendly systems, with the intent to test their capability to defend against attack. *''Reconnaissance'': All Spartans are trained extensively to gather intelligence, divided into multiple roles: preforming reconnaissance against enemy forces, either by: :*''Reconnaissance by force,'' in which a heavily armed detachment reconnoitres enemy positions. :*''Reconnaissance by Fire'', where SPARTAN force gauge enemy by engaging enemy forces, usually drawing them out to confront a larger force, air support or gauge enemy ordnance. :*''Special Reconnaissance'', where they are expected to report details on enemy forces and direct fire from position or preform undercover reconnaissance, where SPARTANS elect to shed their armour and perform covert reconnaissance in enemy uniforms or civilian dress ("mufti" or "civvies") and gather intelligence on enemy forces. Intelligence gathered includes Human Intelligence, which is gathered from a person on the ground. This includes Espionage, allied diplomats, Military attaches, Non-government organizations, patrols by armed forces or local police, interrogation of prisoners of war, interrogation of Refugees and Strategic reconnaissance, Geospatial Intelligence, which is usually gathered from satellites, aerial photography, mapping/terrain data gathered in the field, this includes Imagery Intelligence. :*''Measurement and Signature Intelligence'', which includes using electronic equipment to measure the thermal, electromagnetic and ionized radiation, to observe and track enemy forces, intercept and triangulate enemy signals and track the deployment and use of weapons and reactors that release high amounts of radiation. :*''Signals Intelligence'' is gathered from interception of signals and includes the disciplines of, COMINT (Communications Intelligence), ELINT (Electronic Intelligence gathered from non-communications electronic emissions), FISINT (Foreign Instrumentation Signals Intelligence) and TELINT (Telemetry Intelligence: the collection and analysis of telemetry data from the target's missile or sometimes from aircraft tests.), :*''Technical Intelligence'' is gathered from analysis of weapons and equipment used by the armed forces of foreign nations, or environmental conditions which also includes the discipline of MEDINT (Medical Intelligence: gathered from analysis of medical records and/or actual physiological examinations to determine health, particular ailments/allergenic conditions for exploitation and effects of chemical and biological weapons.) Tactics The SPARTAN-IVs used a mixed range of tactics, focused around conventional and unconventional tactics. The SPARTANS are trained to preform direct action against enemy forces, and in large scale, fighting as a special operations element of larger formations, such as JSOF or regular military forces, providing a 'jack of all trades' unit, capable of counter terrorism, forward Reconnaissance, deep battle space preparation. They can choose to engage enemy forces in an unsupported role, preforming deep battle space engagements and reconnaissance against enemy forces for short periods, exfiltrating as soon as they have completed their objectives, in Commando styled raids or preform longer guerilla warfare operations against enemy forces in a wide field of operations, engaging enemy forces for prolonged periods. They are expected to care for their own supplies. When fighting as large units, in company sized forces, they are expected to be cohesive and coordinate, working in their predetermined roles to provide fire support, sniper cover, direct assaults, etc., to allow each unit to preform to maximum expectations. The SPARTANS will preform a wide range of unconventional tactics, such as deployment of Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDS) against enemy forces in a variety of forms, such as car bombs, roadside bombs, 'living bombs', where the bombs are planted into enemy casualties and deployed in enemy supplies, or deployment of booby traps, such as booby trapping ordnance, vehicles, doorways and casualties with grenades, punji pits, noose traps and decoys. Torture, terror tactics, assassination and violent displays of their handiwork are not all that out of the ordinary when they aim to terrorise the enemy. Organization The command organization of the Spartan Corps is a fluid and flexible formation, capable of gaining a rigid command structure when needed. While officially part of the Corps, SPARTAN teams can be expected to operate independently, both of the command structure at all levels, but also act independently of the Corps, and even affixed to other units to bolster their formations. Each Spartan team utilises a independent callsign unique to that team, allowing quick field recognition of individual units. Spartan Command The central command of the Spartan Corps, this unit is charged with command and control over thousands of operators who effectively operate independently of the structure for long periods of time. Largely a bureaucratic element, it also has the training element of the Spartan Corps. First Regiment The first and oldest Spartan regiment in the Corps, the First Regiment has been the longest active unit, and has the most combat experience. Made up of a mixture of Spartan-II, III, IV, Spartoi, Myrmidon and Siren operators, First Regiment is considered the most elite unit in the UNSC. First Regiment has numerous combat honours, including the Storm Insurgency, the Remnant War, the Demiurge conflict, and many other conflicts. Titan Company One of the first active Spartan companies, and longest serving, the training, tactics and structure of Titan informed many of the following units. Titan conducted numerous operations, in multiple campaigns, and performed beyond any expectations. Raptor Company One of the top performing Spartan companies, Raptor Company are high-speed, low-drag, performing rapid strikes on the enemy. Known for their sudden attacks, they are experts in aerial and drop pod insertion. Blackjack Company Lead by the notorious Ajax-013, Blackjack specialised in close quarters assault and electronic warfare, destroying the enemy's ability to communicate and coordinate, then finish them in a brutal master stroke. Considered too messy to deploy against the Insurrection without proper oversight, they have become a fine terror weapon against the Covenant. Gladiator Company Brutal and die-hard fighters, Gladiator is made up of brawlers and scrappers. Lead by Elise-070, they fight hard and to the last man, pounding the enemy down through sheer attrition. Better as shock troopers than special forces, Gladiator has been known to punch holes in defences everybody else thought were impenetrable. Vandal Company Vandal company has a reputation of being excessive, and Spartans who don't even understand the concept of 'toning it down'. Vandal company are not just experts in urban combat, but also specialists in combat demolitions. Demolition experts are incredibly enthusiastic about their jobs. Argo Company While most Spartan units are more than capable of performing black operations under an umbrella of secrecy, Argo take it to another level. Performing clandestine operations deep behind enemy lines, Argo's operations prioritise stealth and intelligence gathering. Argo emphasis 'tradecraft' especially when it comes to in and out of armour infiltration. Argo is lead by Mel-038, moulding the unit in her image. Fortress Company Fortress by name, Fortress by nature, woe betide the enemy that tries to shift Fortress from their position. Once Fortress digs in, they're almost impossible to shift, and when they do they fall back in disciplined retreats, laying cover fire and dropping mines as they do. Even worse, is when they attack an entrenched enemy, using their own knowledge of siege craft to break through their positions and bring them down. Second Regiment Activated a year after First Regiment, Second Regiment had a lot to prove. Mostly made up of second generation volunteers, Second Regiment came in late to the Storm Insurgency. Entering combat during the Remnant War, they proved themselves equals to any Spartans, especially during the dramatic conflicts on Persephone and Marragrad. Hoplite Company Vampire Company Gemini Company Warden Company Bear Company Blitz Company Perseus Company Third Regiment Third Regiment was activated just before the end of the Remnant War, and was immediately thrown into the grinder of the following conflicts. There's a degree of dread following the Third Regiment, as any conflict they've entered has not remained small. The Demiurge Conflict, the Hegemony Crisis, and so on. Rubicon Company Apache Company Shogun Company Nemesis Company Marauder Company Axios Company Thunderbolt Company Spartan Intelligence Company Any operation requires a substantial information gathering effort, and at the head of that is the Spartan Intelligence Company. A mixture of specialists including intelligence analysts, electronic experts, cryptoanalysts, field operators, and strategic reconnaissance teams. Most operators in this company have some degree of augmentation, including the base SOCOM cybernetics package, to the full Spartan augmentative procedure. Many of the Intelligence Company operatives are divided into field operatives, who gather intelligence in the field, usually under stealth, or under disguise, or analysts, who gather intelligence remotely. They also have small teams of armoured Spartans for deployment on intelligence gathering operations, where direct action is a likely encounter. Sustainment Brigade Mostly non-augmented personnel, they specialise in resupplying Spartan units. Specially tailored to their needs, they have units specialised to each of the Spartan's needs. Their primary duty is to keep them resupplied in and out of the field with gear, and given the unique needs of the Spartans, and their high mobility, the sustainment brigade is specially trained and equipped to support this, having an entire sub-unit dedicated to maintaining MJOLNIR suits. To further support Spartans out in the field, they have a signals detachment that can advise Spartans on communications, and ensure they have up to date, functioning communications gear and support systems. Both these groups allow Spartans to maintain their mobility in the field, continuously supporting them where possible. To further aid them, it also has a specialist liaison group for liaising with Navy, Army and Marine logistic units for getting Spartans the support and supplies they need. Spartan Air Squadron (Daedalus) A company sized group of augmented personnel, they are cross-trained pilots, skilled in utilising domestic and alien air and space craft. Its this group who operate Dropships such as the Pelican, Merlin, Condor or Super Hornet, or starcraft such as the Apophis-class Sub Prowler. They are also trained to use alien vessels, like the Phantom. Augmented and armoured for the increased reaction speed, and trained for survival, they're deadly combatants, even without their aircraft. Utilised for only the most dangerous operations, the SA Company is rightly feared as a group of ace pilots. They're divided into small wings, for a variety of operations, including air support, aerial insertion, ground attack, patrol, casualty evacuation, and other operations. Wings are usually equipped and deployed on an as-need basis, requisitioning what they need for the operation ahead. Often, they are deployed as a single crew, with pilot, co-pilot, and crew chief, though larger aircraft are filled out by un-augmented special forces personnel. Spartan Air Rescue Squadron (Bellerophon) One of the lesser known groups in the Spartan Corps, the SAR Company is a group of well trained, well disciplined Spartans, cross trained as both combatants and battlefield medics. Despite it's small size, and relative obscurity, Spartan Air Rescue expects the very best, and is extremely demanding on operators. SAR units perform combat search and rescue missions, going in to rescue downed crew, especially from Spartan operations. They also perform rescue operations for downed, stranded or wounded Spartans, often with little support. Lastly, they perform hot extractions, rescuing captive personnel, or escaping operatives, securing them then evacuating them onto a ship. They operate their own dropships and other craft for rescue missions, though they often rely on Daedalus Squadron to provide close escort. They are most commonly seen performing insertions into enemy territories, from high or low altitude, and treating injured Spartans on the ground. They've become synonymous with bravery, often braving heavy enemy air defences to deploy to the ground. They're also highly trained combatants when it comes to ground combat, usually packing armament designed for close quarters fighting. They've also become dependent on deployable drones, air dropped with them, allowing them to cover their position while they work on stabilising the wounded. They also utilise supporting air units, such as Pelicans, Merlins, and Super Hornets, usually armed for close air support, allowing for them to stay close, long enough to get the wounded out. Asymmetrical Action Group Originally a section of ONI's Beta-5 Division, the AAG has since been moved to the authority of the Spartan Corps. The Asymmetric Action Group not only conducts clandestine operations, such as disrupting enemy activities, but is also a vital component of the Spartan Corps training, learning and testing capability. The AAG operates as both a learning and testing group, observing actions in the fields to devise countermeasures to new enemy tactics or technology, advance fighting tactics for future deploys, and advise Spartan commanders on vulnerabilities, and new or emerging threats. As part of their testing role, they are the first wave of Spartans to test new wargear, such as prototypical MJOLNIR suits, new firearms, new tactics and other developments. Stringent and obsessive in their testing, they take it to the breaking point. Delta-6 The unit most closely associated with ONI, Delta-6 is made up of 'lone-wolf' type operators, who perform highly classified operations in support of the UNSC, such as assassination, clandestine actions, or deep cover. Delta-6 operators have no central chain of command, and instead remain in a talent pool where they are deployed to ONI handlers on a case-by-case basis. Delta-6 operators usually carry an air of dread about them, most being unsuitable for team operations, highlighting the need for them to be utilised as lone operators. Its now becoming more common to tie them with an handler to direct operations. Delta-6 operations are often classified up to Vanir encryption, and usually revolve around assassination, or deep field operations where recovery isn't an option. Such operators tend to be in the field of months, even years. While each operator is a master of warfare, their specialities differ from Spartan to Spartan, including snipers, close-quarters assassins, berserker combatants, and stealthy operators. Their operations usually including assassinating enemy High Value Targets, sabotaging enemy systems, extracting intelligence, or generally cause havoc behind enemy lines during 'Butcher and Bolt' operations. While classified, both the Covenant and Insurrection became terrified of the spectres that tore at them then disappeared into the shadows without a warning. Headhunter Operations A secretive side unit in the Spartan Corps, the Headhunters group is a unit specialising in assassination, sabotage, and asymmetric warfare, deep behind enemy lines. Using A.I. driven psychological and combat evaluations, operators are chosen based on their compatibility and synchronization rates with one another. These teams are then dispatched, much like Delta-6 operations, though their missions tend to be focused more on tactical, rather than strategic objectives. Such operatives have had huge success during combat against Covenant forces, and have also been successful against the Covenant, causing heavy casualties to both, and still completing their objective. These deadly pairings are given additional training and equipment, featuring some of the most advanced armours and weapons available to the UNSC. These teams are dispatched on highly confidential missions to strike at the UNSC's enemies, far beyond friendly lines. Expected to operate without support for long periods of time, they conduct clandestine missions, such as eliminating enemy officers and officials, sabotaging enemy materiel and facilities, and conducting deniable black operations against enemy forces, engaging in conflict against them in raids and surgical strikes. Spartan Security Task Force A specialised unit, the SSTF works closely with ONI, and the UNSC Navy, to provide site security and counter-terrorism support. The SSTF functions as an in-house Spartan unit for ONI, providing Spartans for specialist operations. While principally a unit of the Spartan Corps, they are trained by them, but usually equipped and commanded by ONI. SSTF is an extremely varied unit, with a variety of teams dedicated to different operations inside ONI. They have special task units protecting ONI facilities and other sites containing sensitive materials, utilising tailored equipment and armour for defending these facilities. SSTF also escort ONI personnel during sensitive ops, acting as the muscle for intelligence operations, and also conducting clandestine operations for the Office. ONI has numerous other specialist teams, committed to various special actions. Examples include Fireteam Osiris, who were assembled to hunt the renegade Blue Team, and Ronin Team, who were trained to hunt other Spartans who had gone renegade or otherwise AWOL. Pioneer Company A specialist task force, Pioneers operate inside ONI exploratory units, providing protection for exploration and science teams investigating abandoned Forerunner structures. Equipped and trained especially for this unusual and hostile environment, Pioneer units are uncommon, and almost entirely unseen out of ONI exploration teams. Pioneers have been called in to support line units during operations on Forerunner structures, due to their expertise with such structures, and their expertise in fighting Forerunner constructs. Combat Company Structure While the structure of a Spartan company is highly mutable, for special operations, and distinct missions, they usually fit a similar structure. Most companies often have a unit directly attached to the command section, referred to as the 'Delta Detachment'. This consists of unique operators who are enormously talented and have highly specialised skill sets, but fare poorly in team based structures. Instead they are deployed as lone wolves to perform specialised missions, often without support from their comrades or the UNSC. In addition to this, more Spartan Companies are rolling out Wasp drone squadrons. Wasp drones utilises an AI of surprising complexity to operate mid-ranged drones for intelligent, close ranged support. Attached directly to this unit is a pair of Forward Air Controllers. The compensate for the small number of Spartan operators in a Company, they have field support in the form of two squadrons of Honey Badger Automated Infantry Unit. A bipedal drone capable of replicating the range of motions a human can, it utilises hand held firearms rather than inbuilt weaponry. Honey Badgers are used to provide cover of strategic gaps in Spartan formations, such as providing security for their outposts, providing reinforcement for fire fights and if needs be being used as expendable suicide soldiers. Honey Badgers are intelligent on their own, but when connected to a Wasp, or even better, a true A.I., it can operate with startling efficiency. Each squadron consists of twenty five drones and a maintenance crew, though the drones are mostly self-sustaining in the field. Squadron Each Company is divided into five squadrons and each is commanded by a Captain or Major, or their navy alternatives, Lieutenant or Lieutenant Commander, with a direct combat staff made up of Operations Chief, usually a First Sergeant, expected to provide senior NCO advisement, a XO, a First or Second Lieutenant, providing command support and lastly, a Seventh Generation Smart Artificial Intelligence is attached to the CO for direct A.I. support though streamlining command, control and communications, providing electronic warfare support though Electronic Attack, Protection and Intelligence gathering. Attached to each squadron command element are a selection of mission handlers. These specialists are often assigned to work with a Spartan team, acting as their mission handler and liaison, passing on intelligence and developments. Each Squadron Squadron Command Section A Section is made up of 8 teams. These include 3 fireteams, 2 sniper teams, a combat engineer team, Assault Support Platform team and a Recon Team. Command Team The Command team consists of a SPARTAN-IV with extensive officer training and a rating of First Lieutenant or Captain and then a senior NCO, usually a Gunnery or Sergeant First Class, in most circumstances recruited from SPARTAN-III or SOCOM talent pools. These operators usually select their weapons and armour based on personal preference. Fireteam The base line unit of any SPARTAN-IV force. They are made up of a Team Leader (Staff Sergeant or a Sergeant), an Assistant Leader (Corporal) and then 5 spartans, who can shift their functions for special roles or individual talents, such as a Marksman, Pointman, Vehicle Specialist, Systems Specialist, Special Weapons NCO, Machine Gunner, Assaultman and Grenadiers, or simple operators, who usually carry a mix of basic weaponry for a variety of purposes. Teams are usually constructed around these specialists and as a result can vary greatly. The team can also break down into smaller fire and manoeuvre teams for operations. Fireteams are the go anywhere, do anything building bloc of any Spartan force. Highly malleable in structure and equipment, and highly adjustable in training, tactics and composition, Fireteams can conceivably be equipped or re-equipped for any role. Fireteams can perform a variety of missions, including enemy engagement, patrol, search and destroy, assault, and can also perform more advanced operations, such as unconventional warfare, counter-terrorism, counter-insurgency, asset denial, direct action, and similar 'black' operations. Spartan teams can be built around specialities, using Spartans trained and equipped for roles such as marksmen, pointmen, assault specialists, heavy weapon specialists, and so on. This allows them to attune to most roles. They can also be equipped to handle a variety of environments, including aerial deployment, EVA missions, hazardous environments, amphibious assaults, or environments in other environments. The team leader and assistant team leader are usually armed and equipped according to personal preferences, using firearms, armour units and equipment to match their strengths and skills and the abilities of their team. The may utilise special equipment limited to team leaders. The equipment of the 4 other Spartans can vary wildly. Most of the team are 'Operators', Spartans armed primarily as riflemen, with broad specialities in no one area.More specialised roles include Marksmen, who use heavy duty rifles at long range, pointmen, who specialise in close quarters and combat breaching, a Special Weapons Operator, who use heavy weapons, exotic energy weapons, and similar weapon systems for engaging heavy enemy targets, or Gunners, who carry machineguns into combat for suppressing fire against enemy positions, or Assaultmen, who specialise in anti-structure fire and combat breaching, using rockets, and lastly Grenadiers, using grenade launchers for directed fire against enemy positions in the field. There are also more unusual specialisations, such as vehicle specialists, system specialists for attacking enemy electronics and computers, or drone operators, for organising and directing drones in the field. Scout Sniper Team Each Section features two Scout Sniper Teams, who's roles are dual purpose. The first is to provide intelligence gathering, roving ahead of the main force and reporting in on troop movements, enemy positions, manage intelligence, conduct surveillance, and perform target acquisition, in turn directong fire from artillery, aerial or orbital assets. Using their high powered sights, they can observe with great detail at long ranges. Their second role is fire support, reducing the enemy's capability to fight by hitting targets of opportunity such as officers, weapon crews, patrols, and attacking enemy installations, in an anti-materiel role, hitting stationary weapons, fuel supplies, ammo dumps, and even vehicles. They are also dispatched on missions to eliminate high-value targets, and provide fire-support for friendly units, eliminating enemy hardpoints, and pinning the enemy long enough for friendlies to move into position. They also provide counter-sniper details against enemy snipers, and conduct over watch. Each team consists of two snipers, usually selected as Shooter and Spotter, though the role is often swapped between Spartans. One is usually equipped with a anti-materiel rifle, for a guaranteed kill against heavy infantry, while the other carries an anti-personnel rifle. The shooter is the one to pull the trigger, while the observe is tasked with target acquisition and tracking, communication, and perimeter security. Under unusual circumstances, the team is bolstered by a third member, designated a Flanker, who is tasked with secondary observation on the primary observer's blind spots, and additional perimeter and rear security. They most commonly come geared with the Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Materiel, or M1091 Sniper Rifle System, though sometimes they use the M113 Special Purpose Rifle, or M99CA1 Special Application Scoped Rifle, or even the M396 Designated Marksman Rifle. They also carry personal defence weapons for protection and perimeter security, as well as defensive systems such as mines. They also utilise stealth-centric armour, such as Scout, Recon and Pathfinder-class Armour, or more specialised patterns such as Deadeye and Argus-class MJOLNIR. Combat Engineer Team A engineering team is made up of two SPARTANS specially trained in combat engineering. While not detailed to build defences, they are trained in mine laying, demolitions, close combat and repair duties, making them effective in the field. They are also trained to interact with domestic, exotic and alien technology, to repair, sabotage and record in the field. A team is made up of a Team Leader (Corporal) and a Combat Engineer (Lance Corporal). Engineers are usually armed in polarity to one another. One is usually armed for close quarters fighting, where much of their exercises may take place, while the other is armed with a long range weapon for anti-materiel duties. Usually this consists of a MA6K, M12 SOC, M7A SMG, M90D CAWS, M109A1 CAWS, M77 ECQCW or M2A Carbine, while the long range specialist usually carries a SRS-99G, M1091 SRS, or M11 HBR for eliminating explosives at long range. They also carry their fair share of explosives, such as M320, M341 and M362 Anti-Tank Mine, M121 Bounding Anti-Personnel Mine, C-7 Foaming Explosive for delicate and precise explosive work, such as the M303 Thermite Cord, M311 Detonation Cord, the powerful M382 Special Munition Attack Charge (Kinetic), its smaller brother, the M404 Special Lightweight Attack Munition, the multi-purpose M379 Explosive Pack, which can be fitted with C-14 Plastic Explosive or C-13 Gertex explosives, M366 Demolition Charge, or the C-15 Liquid Explosive filled M376 Satchel Charge. They also carry M2 Anti-Materiel Grenade for destroying enemy materiel, sabotaging enemy equipment or 'spiking' enemy cannons. They also carry extra gear such as M-1126 Explosives Installation Tool and the AN/PLQ-44 Explosive Defuser. Combat Engineers are usually equipped with the Engineer or Technician armour, which is equipped with advanced software and hardware to aid them in their endeavours. They also use Pioneer when far ahead of the main force, in hostile terrain. They also use the EOD variant extensively, especially when going up against enemy ordnance, such as mines, unexploded munitions and improvised explosives, being able to sniff out and defuse them, and remain safe in the event of accidental detonation. =Reconnaissance Team = Reconnaissance Teams are the eyes and ears of a Spartan company. Known as 'Stalkers', Reconnaissance teams, though arranged in four man cells, they operate independently, often with 1 operating forward unsupported and the other three pathfinding for other teams. Each Stalker is expected to operate unsupported, at long ranges, for long periods of time, carrying his own arms, survival equipment and explosives. As well as providing Reconnaissance of the area forward of their comrades, they are expected to prepare the battle space for the following Spartans by causing chaos and havoc via terror raids on the enemy, demolitions, psychological attacks and raiding. They are also expected to mark targets for artillery, air or orbital bombardment. A team is made up of a Team Leader (Staff Sergeant), a Pointman (Corporal), for combat entries, a Designated Marksman (Private First Class) and a Reconnaissance Man (Private). Stalker teams routinely use a variety of weapons, all of which are suppressed. These include the MA6K Carbine, MA6B ICWS, M2A, M7A SMG, M12S/SH SOC, M55C EBR, M113 Scout Rifle System, M1091 Sniper Rifle System and M57 Pistol and M6L Personal Defence Weapon System. As well as this, they sometimes carry offensive grenades, flashbangs and sometimes carry non-lethal weapons for use against enemies to sneak past a position unnoticed. They also carry bladed weapons intended for short range, silent take downs, such as Black River Commando knife, M17 Close Quarters Ballistic Weapon System and the M29 Survival and Egress Knife, as well as other survival-centric blades. Stalker teams use a wide variety of armour units, but most commonly deploy in the Scout armour, for maximum stealth capabilities. However, based on their personal preference and choices, they deploy in other variants for different operations. Sometimes they deploy in the Recon armour to provide roving electronic warfare support, the Stalker variant for close range target acquisition and elimination, the Infiltrator variant for quietly accessing well defended areas and causing havoc, the Locus for high-danger scenarios, with high strength armour and advanced systems, the Operator for enhanced communications and data sharing, even deep behind enemy lines, the Combat Information Officer for the interception, decryption and dissemination of enemy information, the Pathfinder, for solitary deep reconnaissance and direct in reinforcements and the Tracker for, as the name suggests, Tracking a target over ridiculous distances, regardless of time span. =Armoured Support Platform = ASP Teams are a pair of SPARTANS that operate armoured support, providing heavy fire power for SPARTAN formations. They utilise a variety of vehicles, such as the M820A Scorpion Main Battle Tank, M820A Scorpion Assault Vehicle Engineers, M814 Panther Close Assault Vehicle, M85 Coyote Combat Reconnaissance Vehicle, M86 Stallion Combat Reconnaissance Vehicle, M87 Bloodhound Combat Reconnaissance Vehicle, M99 Manx Mobile Electronic Warfare Support, with both Spartans crewing these vehicles. More commonly though, they individually utilise assault mechs, their most used one being the M84 Fenris ATAAS, or the larger M9D Mantis Armour Defence System. Spartans deploying in Fenris exoskeletons usually deploy with the powerful M247H2B Objective Individual Weapon System, a .50 calibre assault rifle with an electronic sight and detachable 30/50 round box. Other weapons include a magazine fed 20mm rifle, a 9.5mm machine pistol, a 25mm grenade revolver, a pump action 40mm gun that can fire grenade rounds or buckshot rounds, a 40mm sniper rifle or a 25mm gauss gun. It can also mount weapons on each shoulder, including a 4 shot 80mm rocket pod, a 2 shot 102mm missile pod, a 25mm grenade launcher or a M780 6.5mm machine gun. On the Mantis, the main weapon is the 25mm rotary cannon, with dual ammunition feed. The secondary weapon is a 5 shot 102mm missile pod, but this can be replaced by 2 MGM-54 Fang ATGW tubes, 12 MASR-79 Calliope rockets or a modified M68B Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor, better known as the 25mm gauss gun. On each 'shoulder' it also mounts a PALADIN Weapon Station, allowing it to mount rockets, missiles, anti-personnel weapons or point defence LASERs, allowing them to take on a variety of different enemies. Operators usually wear M7 Objective Ground Reconnaissance Armour, which is slim and light weight armour, with its own shielding and stealth systems, that doesn't give them excess bulk inside the armour. They also usually carry personal defence weapons with them, including carbines, sub machine guns and pistols, as well as survival tools. Category:SPARTAN-IV